the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lydd Air
Lydd Air Was Founded in 2004 from the Ashes of the defunct Airtours International Airways And Operates Regional and International Flights It merged afterwards with FlyQuebec in January 2017 that afterwards merged with Rio Sul But in all fairness. It was a great history awarded by many that have made it. Its CEO was Miniontime123 Designer was Flightpilot6t6 (me JohnKieth) And Our CBO was ErinSatoshi (Now LameGiraffe) "mostly of our work brought us togheter in passion and to be honest im very proud of that. Seeing my friends what they are now and to what i am to this airliner shurely made worth all of what we wanted from the very first flight of it" -JohnKieth 2018 2004: Creation In 2004 Lydd Air Was created using a small fleet for flights from London to Sarajevo with small aircraft doing stopovers by France , Italy , Slovenia and Croatia INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: Flight 006 Had to land in emergency at Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport due to a system failure. No-one was injuried. 2005: Expansion By this time the TU-144 was already not worth flying london to sarajevo so Lydd Air open'd a route to Jakarta and its airport Soekarno-Hatta International Airport (WIII) With the purchase of the 727-200 they also opened several routes Routes Opened With the 727-200 # Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport (KDFW) # Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport (LFPG) # Milan Linate Airport (LIML) # Ljubljana Jože Pučnik Airport (LJLJ) # Franjo Tuđman Airport (LDZA) INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: Flight 103 Mistaked its route from Linate to Ljubljana by Flying 300 meters off the route and had to land back in Linate Flight 2985 A 727-200 Lost controll over the atlantic when heading to Dallas Killing 139 Passengers. Making this the worst Lydd Air Plane crash untill Flight 9592 2006: All its Glory By 2006 the airline had already been very succesfull with the 727-200 so before the 7E7 Project from boeing was finished they pre-ordered it alongside All Nippon Airways INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: Flight 192 Had to do a Emergency landing due to one of their passengers smashing into the roof in a turbulence by the cause that he was without hes seat belt at the moment 2007: The South American Routes after briefly passing by north america Lydd Air headed south and Opened a route with its TU-144 to Garanhuns Regional Airport (SBGN) and also at this time RIO Cargo from brazil took its hands in their 727-200 INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: Flight 210 Overran and ended up smashing into a tree. None of the passengers had injuries and the plane was repaired. 2008: The Delivery After its Pre-oder it was finally shown in Black and Green colors at Dallas heading towards London City Airport. The Almighty 787-8 INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: Flight 229 Mistaked its route and gone 300 meters off the flight route. Later gone back to its original route and landed safely. 2009: Fancy Routes In 2009 Lydd open'd many routes with the 787-8 and the TU-144 To several countries # Sweden (Stockholm) By January # Norway (Oslo) By January # Finland (Helsinki) By February # Poland (Warsaw) By February # Germany (Frankfurt) By March # Spain (Madrid) By March # Portugal (Lisbon) By May # Russia (Moscow) By May # Ireland (Dublin) By June # Iceland (Reykjavík) By June INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: Flight 921 A single fuselage part from the engine ripped off and the plane had to land in the nearest airport. 2010: All Set In 2010 Lydd Air Changed the routes , fleet and mostly of all passengers from 2004 to 2009 now they were looking foward to 2011 INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: No Crashes happen'd in 2010 2011: Cabin Changes All workers gained a new green and black and white uniform to represent Lydd Air's 3 Colors at the time INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: Flight 1021 A Embraer 120 breaks appart near Dallas killing all 32 Passengers aboard. 2012: End of an era In 2012 The Embraer 120 and the Embraer Legacy 700 were swapped by the Dornier 328 Jet Marking this the end of the smaller aircraft types of lydd INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: Flight 1920 A Dornier 328 Jet Loses one of its engine and the engine smashed into the tail making the plane spin out of controll and crash into the ground. All 40 Passengers Aboard died Flight 9592 A Boeing 787-8 Desintegrates in mid flight for no explain-able reason. Sadly afterwards all its parts crash into the City of Sarajevo. This Makes the worst Plane crash in Lydd Air History. 492 Were killed (330 in the almost full Boeing 787-8 / 162 in the city of Sarajevo) 2013: Dornier Path Dornier's First Year Flights in 2012 Weren't that great but in 2013 it surely was with its routes gaining more power and range the stopovers lowering and more passengers started flying in the airline. INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: No Crashes Happen'd in 2013 2014: Some Minor Changes Passengers saw a new food list now serving more Hot Food than ever! INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: Flight 920 A Embraer 120 Flying to London City for Return to Hangar breaks appart due to how many years out of service and no repairs Killing all 4 Crew. 2015: The Codeshare In 2015 US Airways Before mergin made a codeshare getting 25% of Lydd Air so then after US Airways was merged with American Airlines , American took all 25% and sold back INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: Flight 291 Makes a emergency landing due to Eletrical Odor. 2016: The Order and Quebec's Strike In January the Bombardier CS100 Caught everyone with surprise since nobody tought the airline would have buyed a Canadian plane but then. In December FlyQuebec bought 51% Of Lydd Air. Making the Bombardier CS100 Not even come to life and go by its routes INCIDENTS AND ACCIDENTS: Flight 1920 A Dornier 328 Jet loses its Wing crashing into the ground killing all 63 Passengers 2017: The Merger Finally then FlyQuebec Took the rest of the others 49% And merged with Lydd Air putting an end to the last Tupolev TU-144 Airliner. Category:Airline